User blog:Mr. Bambu/Mythology Calc: Peng?
Premise Peng is a big bird...fish? Thing? It's a Chinese mythical creature. Apparently it has some VERY solid feats, so let's go, eh? Requested by Imaginym. Calc AP From Size So first off, P'eng is first described by a man who says he doesn't know how many li he is wide. A thousand li translates to 500000 meters- so P'eng is at least 500 kilometers wide. Let's say Peng is at least 500000 x 500000 by this logic, or 2.5 x 10^12 m^2. Gonna use this as an AP comparison. Based on it, P'eng should have a surface area comparable to Egypt, Mexico, Australia, and China. So... High 6-B seems alright, based on size alone. Part two, here we come! Boiling the Sea P'eng boiled the sea by taking off, for three thousand li. That's 1.5 million meters. Let's get volume of water with a cylinder as deep as the ocean and a radius of 1500 li. Depth of the ocean averages at about 3688 meters. Volume of a cylinder is pir^2 x h Volume is 6.517 x 10^15 m^3 of water. Pure water has a density of 1000 kg/m^3, so our mass is 6.517 x 10^18 kg. Boiling point of water is, obviously, 100 C. Average temp of the ocean around China should be 14 C (average of low-end and high-end). Specific heat of liquid water is about 4181 J/(kg*K) Putting this into a specific heat calculator because we are lazy bastards, we get 2.344 x 10^24 Joules, or Large Country level+. Consistent. Kinetic Energy of Movement We know the Peng could move 90,000 li to the south in what seems to be a small timeframe. That's 45000000 meters. Let's make some ends. High-end, one second- he does this instantly. Mid-end, and most likely, a minute. Low-end, we'll say five minutes. Problem is, we'll need mass. We know Peng is 500000 meters wide. His back is described as being like Mount Tai, which is just over 1500 meters tall (he's a short boi, apparently). Nobody knows how long he is- but we know they can measure 90000 li, so we'll use that as a low-ball. This makes our volume 3.375e16. Density of human flesh is a little over 980 kg/m^3, so our mass should be 3.308 x 10^19 kg. Our velocities, with that out of the way, will be 45000000 m/s, 750000 m/s, and 150000 m/s. Looks like we'll need to use a relativistic KE calculator. High-End: 3.407 x 10^34 Joules, Large Planet level Mid-End: 9.304 x 10^30 Joules, Small Planet level Low-End: 3.722 x 10^29 Joules, Moon level Bit of an outlier, maybe, but it definitely seems plausible. Tallies P'eng is Large: 100.00 Teratons of TNT, Large Country level P'eng Boils the Ocean: 560.23 Teratons of TNT, Large Country level+ P'eng Flies Southward (Low-End): 88.96 Exatons of TNT, Moon level P'eng Flies Southward (Mid-End): 2.22 Zettatons of TNT, Small Planet level P'eng Flies Southward (High-End): 8.14 Yottatons of TNT, Large Planet level Category:Blog posts Category:Mythology